Jack and Jaffer 4 the Dinner Date
by Neuropsych
Summary: Just more Jack and Jaffer... with some Sam thrown in for fluffiness (Rated PG-13, because you never know with Sam and Jack in the story what might happen)
1. Default Chapter

Jack and Jaffer4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Jack, just Jaffer!  
  
~*~  
  
Jack O'Neill was sitting on his deck with his feet up, sipping a cup of luke-warm coffee and enjoying what was truly a beautiful spring evening. It was a little cold, maybe, and the sun was already going down so it was only going to get colder, but the days were slowly and surely getting longer, and winter was losing its grip on the Colorado mountains fairly quickly now. The grass in his back yard was going to need mowed soon, and Jack had already pulled out his barbeque grill to be used sometime soon.  
  
Jaffer came stumbling up the stairs of the deck, his big feet and puppy awkwardness making the trek up the four steps a major undertaking, and Jack smiled as he always did when he saw the little black lab. Jaffer wagged his tail happily, enjoying the evening just as much as Jack was.  
  
"Whatcha got there, little man?" Jack asked, gesturing for Jaffer to come over so he could see what the puppy was carrying in his mouth. It was too big to be swallowed, or Jack knew it wouldn't have made it to the deck, and he knew from experience – he'd had Jaffer for almost 2 months now and was getting more and more experienced as time went by – that chances were Jaffer had found it and was planning on dragging it in the house and chewing it up in there where he could make a proper mess.  
  
The puppy cam over willingly, knowing that Jack was going to give him some serious loving. What he didn't expect was for him to take away his prize. Jack pulled the dead bird from Jaffer's mouth with a grimace of distaste and shook his head; glad he'd caught this one before it made it into the house.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Jaffer eyed the bird happily. He didn't think it was icky at all. It was interesting! And very chewable. Jack shook his head.  
  
"Not a chance, Jaffer. You'll get dead bird breath, and then Sam won't give you any kisses. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
He chucked the bird into the garbage can that was in the corner of the deck, and then scooped the puppy up with his free hand, and cuddled him to make up for stealing his dead bird – although he did pull back when Jaffer tried to lick his face. Jack didn't want dead bird breath face. He took another sip of his coffee, and sighed when the little black lab stuck his nose in it and took a tentative taste as well. Great. Dead bird flavored coffee.  
  
"You're going to make him sick if you let him drink that." The voice came from the glass sliding door, and Jack smiled. He hadn't even heard her come open it. From the surprised look on Jaffer's face when he brought his nose out of Jack's coffee cup, the puppy hadn't heard her, either. Some guard dog he was turning out to be.  
  
"It beats the dead bird he brought me." Jack told Sam, turning his head so he could see her.  
  
"Ick."  
  
Carter came over and stood behind the chair Jack was sitting in, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning over to kiss his cheek softly. O'Neill turned his head at just the right moment, and her lips brushed his own. Sam smiled. She loved it when he did stuff like that.  
  
"What are you doing for dinner tonight?"  
  
Jack shook his head, and watched as Jaffer took another couple tastes of his coffee. "I didn't have anything planned." He told her, setting the cup in his lap and reaching over and catching her hand with his. "I thought you and Janet were taking Cassie to the movies?"  
  
"Cassie's not feeling good, so they canceled."  
  
"Anything serious?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Jaffer put his foot in Jack's coffee cup and spilled it. Sam winced as the coffee soaked O'Neill's lap, but Jack just sighed. He should have known better. At least it wasn't hot. Jaffer shifted in his lap, and Jack had to let go of Sam's hand before the puppy fell. He put Jaffer down on the floor of the deck, and set his now empty cup on the railing.  
  
"Does that happen often?" Sam asked him, smiling. Jack wasn't hurting - or he wasn't letting it show – so she wasn't going to worry about him.  
  
"Often enough." He took her hand again – using the one that hadn't held the dead bird. "So? You don't have any dinner plans?"  
  
"Nope. Got room for another at the table?"  
  
"There's always room for you, Sam." Jack told her seriously. She smiled, and kissed him again. "Do you want to eat in or go out?"  
  
"We could order a pizza."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"It's what I was going to do. But if you have something better in mind, we can do that." Jack didn't really care what he ate. As long as it wasn't a dead bird.  
  
"Pizza's fine."  
  
Jack stood up and walked back into the house, still holding Carter's hand.  
  
"Aren't you going to bring Jaffer in?" She asked.  
  
"Only if he wants to come."  
  
"You're not worried about him getting hurt outside?"  
  
"Nope. Not anymore, anyway. The vet came over yesterday and helped me puppy proof the back yard and the deck. Unless something falls out of a tree or gets tossed into my yard from the neighbor's, there's nothing there that can hurt him, now."  
  
"Wow, a house call? Really?"  
  
He nodded. "She said it would probably cut down on the visits Jaffer and I make to her office."  
  
Sam believed that.  
  
"So, as long as you check his mouth when he comes through the door to make sure he's not toting something that doesn't belong – like the dead bird I mentioned earlier – he's fine outside until he wants to come in."  
  
There was a thud, and both of them looked over at the glass sliding door. Jaffer had just crashed into it, and Jack shook his head. "As long as it's open, that is." 


	2. 02

Author's Note: In my bio, I put a link to a picture of my dogs, in case anyone wants to see them  
  
~*~  
  
Carter opened the door and picked the puppy up, amazed at how much he'd grown in only the short time Jack had had him.  
  
"Is he okay?" O'Neill asked, looking over his shoulder as he headed for the phone.  
  
"Looks like it. He's not bleeding, anyways, and he's not making any noises like he's hurt." Of course, she wasn't a vet, so what did she know?"  
  
"Don't let him lick your face until he's had something to clean the bird flavor out of his mouth," Jack warned her.  
  
"How are you planning on doing that?" Carter asked him, holing the puppy away from her face, since Jaffer seemed determined to lick her face just because Jack had warned her against it.  
  
O'Neill gestured towards the bottom drawer on the right side of the stove. "Open that and give him a treat. That'll do it."  
  
Sam set Jaffer down and walked across the room to the drawer he'd indicated. Opening it up, she couldn't help the way her eyes widened. She'd expected a bag of treats, maybe two. She didn't expect the entire drawer to be filled. There was a dizzying array of treats for puppies – and Jack's puppy in particular. Liver chews, beef chews, chicken chews, rawhide strips, rawhide bones, rawhide chews in various shapes such as shoes, bow ties, bones, birds, Frisbees, and even sharks. There were little baggies of breath treats, teeth cleaning treats, just for fun treats, begging treats, bacon treats, fun-shaped treats. It was absolutely amazing. The puppy had far more food in his drawer than Jack had in his fridge. And these were just the snacks!  
  
Jaffer romped over to join Sam at the drawer. He knew what was in there!  
  
"Um... what do I give him?"  
  
"Try a breath or teeth one. That should make him kissable."  
  
"Uh huh." She opened one of the bags and handed Jaffer a treat, which he snatched from her hand without so much as a thank you.  
  
"Hey! Watch my fingers, mister!" Sam scolded, tapping Jaffer's nose. The big brown eyes grinned cheerfully up at her, not in the least bit apologetic, and Carter smiled. He was too charming to resist. Sam dug a couple more treats out of the bag, closed it tightly, then closed the drawer and walked over and sat down on the sofa close to where Jack was standing with the phone, looking up the pizza place's number. Jaffer munched his treat quickly, and followed Sam. He'd seen that she had more than one treat. He wasn't dumb!  
  
"What do you want on your pizza, Sam?" Jack asked her, leaning down and taking one of the treats from her before stealing a quick kiss.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"But no fish."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Jack smiled and popped the puppy treat into his mouth, and grinned at the face Carter made.  
  
"That's not going to make you kissable."  
  
"I'm already kissable."  
  
Jaffer made a soft yip, to remind Sam that he was down on the floor and he wanted another treat, and Carter picked him up and set him on the couch next to her before handing him another one.  
  
"Gently," She reminded him, with a mock stern look on her face as she held the treat in front of his nose. To her surprise, he delicately took this one out of her hand, his little teeth coming close to her fingers, but so carefully that Sam wasn't even worried about getting nipped. Once it was clear of her hand, though, he gobbled it quickly, and Carter grinned, looking up at Jack, who'd been watching the exchange with contentment. He was glad that she and Jaffer got along so well.  
  
"Did you see that?" Sam asked, gesturing to the puppy.  
  
"Of course." He smiled. "He's not dumb, Sam, and he knows what gently means. I make him behave himself when my fingers are involved, too." Jack started to say something else, but someone obviously came on the other end of the line, because he turned and started giving his pizza order.  
  
"You want anything to drink, Sam?" He asked a few minutes later as he hung up the phone. "I think I have some sun tea. Or there's coffee. Or we could go get some sodas before the pizza guy comes. Or a beer?"  
  
She gestured to his wet jeans. "You don't want to go out like that."  
  
"Nah. I can change, though."  
  
"Tea's fine."  
  
Jack nodded, and went into the kitchen. Sam looked down at Jaffer, who was watching her hand expectantly.  
  
"Can you speak?" Sam asked, holding one of the treats up a little so he could see it. Jaffer wagged his tail, uncertainly.  
  
"Say 'woof'." Sam told him, smiling.  
  
Jaffer wagged his tail harder. He didn't understand the game, but he knew that was for him!  
  
"Woof!" Sam told him again, demonstrating.  
  
Jaffer sat down, and Sam laughed.  
  
"Wrong trick." She told him. "But close enough." She handed the treat over, and Jaffer took it happily.  
  
O'Neill came over, and held her glass out to her, but when Carter reached for it, he pulled it back slightly.  
  
"What trick will you do for this?" He asked her, the positively naughty gleam in his dark eyes making her grin. She took it from him and he leaned over for another kiss. Which Jaffer moved in to give him, wriggling up onto Carter's lap and reaching his nose up high to give him before Jack could move. The wet tongue left a trail of beefy flavored dead bird slobber across O'Neill's jaw, and he grinned. Dead bird wasn't so bad, after all. Not when it was given with such willing affection.  
  
"He's pretty quick," Sam noted as Jack came around the couch and sat down next to her. Jaffer moved from Carter's lap to Jack's, not minding the coffee dampness one bit. Which was only fair, since it was his fault it was there in the first place.  
  
"That he is." Jack agreed. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and change. Do you mind keeping him occupied?"  
  
"How many treats can he have before he gets sick?"  
  
"As many as you want to give him."  
  
"You're spoiling him."  
  
"No, I'm not. He's a growing baby. He needs all the nutrition he can get."  
  
"Uh huh." She didn't buy that one bit.  
  
Jack grinned, and stood up, then handed Sam his wallet. "Dinner's on me, so if the pizza guy comes before I get back, pay him, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." She snapped him a perfect salute, and he grinned again. God, he loved her.  
  
"I'll be right back." 


	3. 03

O'Neill was still in the shower when the pizza guy showed up, his arrival heralded by a loud knock on the door. Jaffer had been sitting on the couch with Carter, but at the first knock the little lab had leaped off the sofa, tripped over his feet, then scurried to the door, watching it eagerly to see who was coming to see him now.  
  
"Come here, you," Sam said, picking up Jack's wallet in one hand and then reaching down to pick him up with the other once she reached the door. The last thing she needed – or wanted – was Jaffer to get out the front door and maybe get hurt.  
  
She opened the door once she was sure she had a good grip on the lab, and the smell of pizza hot her before she even saw the young man who was delivering it. Jaffer smelled it, too, and started squirming eagerly. Food!  
  
"Come in," Sam said, smiling. She couldn't get the money out of Jack's wallet while holding Jaffer, and her own purse was across the room. The pizza guy did what she told him – he was an old hand at dealing with people who had pets, after all – and he closed the door carefully behind him so Carter could set the puppy down.  
  
"Cute dog."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She opened Jack's wallet, fished out a twenty, and handed it to him. "Keep the change."  
  
"Thanks." He handed her the pizza, and waited for her to put it down on the table and pick up Jaffer once more before he opened the door to let himself out. "Have a good night."  
  
"You too."  
  
Sam had Jaffer in one hand and Jack's wallet in the other, but she put the puppy down, ignoring the way his eyes looked at the pizza box with an obvious hint that Jack wouldn't mind if they started eating without him. Something else in O'Neill's wallet had caught her attention.  
  
She carried the wallet over to the sofa and sat down, pulling out the small picture of herself that he'd obviously cut out of some pamphlet somewhere. It was a terrible picture, she thought, but it made her smile when she saw how worn out it was. She wondered how long it'd been there. He carried a picture of her! She smiled, and felt a stinging of tears, which she brushed away.  
  
Jaffer came over and looked up at her, sensing the change in her emotions even though he didn't understand them. She smiled again, and heard the bathroom door opening. Carter stuck the picture back into his wallet and put it on the coffee table, and reached down and picked up Jaffer.  
  
"Who ever would have thought he was such a softy?" She asked the puppy, kissing the top of his head, but avoiding his tongue, which was probably still bird flavored. Of course, she knew Jack was far more sensitive than he let on – and anyone who ever saw him with Jaffer for any period of time would see it, as well – but the picture really meant something to her. She didn't have one of him in her purse. She hadn't even thought of it. She saw him pretty much every day, after all. Obviously, Jack had different ideas.  
  
"Pizza's here?"  
  
She jumped, startled when she heard his voice so close by, and turned to see him walking down the hall, still wet and wearing only a towel that was firmly held together with his hand. The reason for this became obvious when Jaffer jumped down off the sofa and headed straight for him, then grabbed the edge of the towel in his sharp little teeth, playing tug of war with the fabric. This was a game they played often, and apparently Jaffer didn't care if they had company or not.  
  
"He just came." Sam confirmed.  
  
"You okay?" She was looking a little weepy-eyed, he thought.  
  
Carter smiled, and nodded. "I think I have something in my eye." She lied. He was as good at catching changes in her emotions as Jaffer was.  
  
He came over, dragging Jaffer with him since the little black lab was still clutching the towel firmly in his teeth, growling softly in his high- pitched puppy voice. Sam looked up at him as he leaned over, but he didn't see anything in her eye. Until a drop of water off his hair fell in one, and she flinched and moved her head to the side.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay." She smiled to show him she was really all right, and shooed him away with one hand while she rubbed her eye with the other. "Go get dressed so we can eat. I'm starving." And that would give her a chance to get her equilibrium back.  
  
"Okay. We'll be right back." He did steal a quick kiss before he walked away, though, and Sam watched him go, still dragging his puppy who was bound and determined that he was going to mangle the towel that dared wrap itself around his Jack's waist.  
  
~*~  
  
"That can't be good for him."  
  
"What? Pepperoni?"  
  
"And onions, and sausage, and green peppers, and all that sauce and cheese..."  
  
Jack looked at Jaffer, who was happily gobbling down the slice of pizza O'Neill had cut up for him and put on a plate on the living room floor.  
  
"It hasn't hurt him yet."  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"A few times."  
  
"Does his vet know?"  
  
"Well... no." Jack shrugged. "He's a growing boy. He needs all the nutrition he can get."  
  
"So you've said."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"I think he might be just a bit... spoiled."  
  
"What? Jaffer?" The puppy's head came up at the sound of his name, his brown eyes watching Jack to see if he had more food for him. When he didn't see anything offered, his attention went back to his plate. "He's not spoiled, Sam. He's just well taken care of."  
  
"Uh huh." 


	4. 04

Author's note: This one is a little naughty... nothing too serious, but worth giving a warning..  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't take them all that long to demolish most of the pizza. Sam hadn't been joking when she said she was hungry, and Jack was always willing to show a helpless pizza who was the boss. Jaffer had even been forced to admit he was full – stuffed completely to the gills, Sam said – and had turned up his nose at a third slice. There was one slice and a half or so of another left in the box, which lay open and neglected on the coffee table now that they'd eaten what they wanted.  
  
The three of them were on the sofa, all cuddled together watching a DVD. Sam was stretched out, covered with a throw against any chill in the air, and her head was resting on Jack's left thigh. Jaffer was on Jack's right, stretched out as well with his black muzzle resting on Jack's right thigh. He was asleep, and snoring lightly. O'Neill was exactly where he wanted to be, even though he wasn't paying all that much attention to the movie, which was making it difficult for Sam to pay attention to the movie, either.  
  
He wasn't doing anything too naughty, but his left hand was constantly touching her. Running through her hair, or sliding casually along her side, and occasionally along her hip. Little touches, for the most part, which were simply designed to remind himself that she was there with him. Sam was fairly ticklish, though, and Jack knew her ticklish spots. And they were some of his favorite places to touch her. Finally, she caught his hand with hers, and pressed his hand against her stomach, just under her ribs.  
  
"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" She asked him, looking up at him.  
  
"Am I?" He asked her, smiling down at her as his hand moved slightly higher.  
  
Carter sighed, and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the touch. There was no use trying to see how the movie was going to end. She had other, more interesting things to draw her attention at that moment.  
  
"You're going to miss the ending." Jack said, softly.  
  
"I can watch it in the morning." Her own hand was moving, now, too, and Jack suddenly found himself breathless.  
  
"Bedtime, I think."  
  
Sam nodded, and moved so he could get up, then stood up as well and held his hand as he led her into his bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
It was much later. Far closer to morning than it was to late night, when a noise woke Jack. For a moment he tried to ignore it. He was comfortably encased in Sam's arms, and her cheek was resting against his chest, which meant she was in perfect position for him to be able to lie there and watch her sleep for a while. Then he heard the noise again. A soft whine. Jack looked down at Carter, but she was still asleep, so it hadn't come from her. Not that he'd ever heard her make that exact noise, anyways. He turned his head and looked at the side of the bed, and saw just the top of a small black nose sticking out over the edge. Jaffer was lonely and wanted to cuddle, too.  
  
Making sure Sam didn't have any bare skin exposed – since puppy claws could scratch bare skin painfully as Jack was well aware – O'Neill rolled slightly away from Sam, and reached down and scooped Jaffer up with his free arm, hauling him up onto the bed and putting him down next to him.  
  
"Jack?" Sam mumbled, sleepily, and he rolled back over and kissed her softly.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Sam. It's just Jaffer."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Go to sleep."  
  
The black lab climbed up onto Jack's chest, and looked down at him, his big brown eyes watching him intently.  
  
"Go to sleep, little man," Jack whispered, pulling Jaffer down so he was lying on his chest and not standing on it. The puppy sighed, but lowered his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't all that tired, but he'd caused his havoc for the night, and was ready to take a break.  
  
Sam rolled slightly closer to O'Neill, and her hand slid along Jaffer's fuzzy black flank as she shifted to get comfortable once more. She wasn't completely awake, but even if she had been, she didn't mind sharing the bed with the puppy. He'd been good enough to leave them alone for a little quiet time of their own, after all. Jaffer opened his eyes and moved his head, licking Sam's fingers for a moment, but she didn't have anything in them, and he really wasn't hungry enough to just nibble on them for no reason. Instead, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Jack and Sam were both asleep again soon after.  
  
~*~  
  
It was morning and daylight out when Carter next woke. She was curled up comfortably next to Jack, her hand resting lightly on his flat stomach and her cheek against his side. He had one arm under her, wrapped around her and holding her close to him, and the other was curled around the black lab that was curled up on the other side of him. Sam smiled when she opened her eyes and saw their sleeping positions. Jack would never be chilled on a cold winter's day again, apparently. If one of them wasn't there to cuddle with him, the other would be.  
  
She watched them both sleep for a long time before she decided she needed to get up. It was Saturday morning, so it wasn't as if they had anything pressing to do, but she had a few things she wanted to take care of that morning, and that meant getting out of bed.  
  
Jaffer opened his eyes the moment Sam moved, and the tail thumped happily against the bed in a good morning greeting. She wondered if he had go out. She did. She slipped out of Jack's bed and pulled on his bathrobe, which was big on her, but amazingly comfortable and warm. Jaffer sat up and watched her, and Sam smiled. He really was a cute puppy, and had every earmark of becoming a gorgeous dog. If not an incredibly spoiled and overweight dog.  
  
"Do you need out?" Sam whispered.  
  
Jaffer wagged his tail harder, and fell off the other side of the bed with a thud. Before Sam could worry if he were injured or not, he came around to her side, and headed for the door, his brown eyes grinning a happy good morning to her.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"'smorning?"  
  
"Yes, but it's early. Go back to sleep."  
  
"I have to..." he paused as he tried to figure out what his sleepy mind was telling him he had to do. "... let Jaffer out."  
  
"I can." Sam went back over to the edge of the bed, and leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft kiss that wasn't designed to be more than an affirmation of how much she loved him. Certainly not designed to wake him up. Jack knew it, and didn't even open his eyes again.  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Go back to sleep."  
  
"'kay."  
  
She left his room with Jaffer following close behind her. A quick stop at the bathroom – without Jaffer's help, thank you very much – and she and the black lab walked down the hall. And into chaos. 


	5. 05

"Oh, you're a bad puppy..."  
  
Sam had stopped at the end of the hall and looked into the living room. Which was absolutely in shambles. It was obvious what Jaffer had been doing while Sam and Jack had amused themselves – and each other.  
  
The pizza box was gone. What had once been a large square of semi-sturdy cardboard holding a slice and a half of leftover pizza was now merely shreds of cardboard that was spread out over the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. It didn't look like Jaffer had actually eaten any of the box itself. It simply looked as though the puppy had torn it up and spread it around liberally. Or had dragged it around to the various rooms, stopping her and there to chew some more of it up.  
  
The pizza was gone, of course. It probably had been the first casualty of Jaffer's midnight romp. Followed closely by Jack's wallet, Sam was dismayed to see. There was no mistaking what the little bits of soggy looking black leather had once been. Especially since there were pieces of chewed up money and other bits and odds and ends. Including Jack's Military ID, and a couple credit cards. All showed the signs of thorough chewing, and Sam wasn't sure where to look first.  
  
"Oh, you're soooo bad..."  
  
Jaffer came to a stop next to Sam and looked up at her, wagging his tail cheerfully. He didn't know what bad meant, but if it meant that yes, he'd chewed up pretty much everything that had been left out for him to get a hold of last night, then yes, he was bad. Bad was probably a good thing, since she said it so many times.  
  
"Who's bad?"  
  
Sam turned and saw that Jack had decided to pull himself out of bed, even though it was Saturday and she'd told him to go back to sleep. He had pulled on a pair of sweats and nothing else, and had walked out to the hallway, still looking sleepy and rumpled. Noticing that Carter had stopped at the end of the hall, he'd wondered why, and had forgone the bathroom – which was his original reason for getting out of bed – and had walked over just in time to hear her the second time.  
  
He stopped when he saw the mess in the living room, and Sam watched as his eyes moved over the room, then into the dining room and then into the kitchen. Oh yeah, it was a mess. He looked down at Jaffer, who looked up at Jack, cheerfully, his brown eyes telling him quite clearly that he was proud of how well organized his mess was.  
  
"Did you do this, little man?" Jack asked, unnecessarily. Obviously Sam hadn't.  
  
Jaffer wagged his tail a little harder. There was no denying he might have had a small part to play in the mess that was in the room. Of course, it wasn't his fault that the items in question had been left where he could get to them and that they'd smelled SO good.  
  
"You're in so much trouble, mister..." Jack reached down and picked Jaffer up, then walked into the living room. He looked at the puppy in his arm, who was busily trying to lick his chin. "Is that my wallet?"  
  
"Jack, I'm so sorry..." Sam said, looking down at the shredded pieces as she walked into the room as well. "I left it on-"  
  
"It's not your fault, Sam," O'Neill told her, reaching over and pulling her into a one-armed hug. He was obviously not all that upset, which led Carter to believe that he must have woken up to a mess like this once or twice before. "I knew better than to leave it where he could get to it. I was just... distracted and forgot. Besides, there's nothing in there that can't be replaced." He smiled, then held Jaffer up in front of his face, so the puppy was looking him eye to eye. "You are not a good puppy."  
  
Jaffer wiggled, happily. He heard good! Good was good! The little black lab tried to lick Jack's nose.  
  
O'Neill smiled and shook his head. He couldn't be mad at that cute little face.  
  
"You'd better go outside while I clean this up before I decide that you'd make a good looking rug."  
  
That was by far the worst threat Sam had ever heard. Not even she believed Jack would do something so extreme to his baby, and if she didn't believe it, there was no way that Jaffer could be worried. And it was obvious he wasn't from the way his tail was wagging a mile a minute.  
  
Carter walked into the living room while Jack carried Jaffer to the sliding glass door and put him outside. She reached down and picked up what was probably the biggest piece of his wallet remaining. It was soggy and chewed up, but when Sam picked it up, it proved to be the piece of the wallet that had held the picture of her. Amazingly enough, her picture was still intact, protected by the leather without even a tooth mark.  
  
A hand came out of nowhere and took it from her, and Sam turned her head. Jack was actually blushing! She'd caught him with a picture of her, and he was embarrassed.  
  
"Huh. I wonder how that got in there..."  
  
Sam smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Does he do this often?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
Jack gave her an appreciative smile; glad she wasn't going to press him on the picture.  
  
"Once or twice. Whenever I get cocky and forget to pick something up, he reminds me why I pick things up in the first place." Jack looked down at the shredded wallet and scowled. "The wallet thing is one I haven't seen, though."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, I needed a new one anyways."  
  
"And new credit cards?"  
  
"Yup. They were close to expiring anyways."  
  
"And your ID?"  
  
"It was a bad picture. Now they'll have to give me a new one."  
  
He tucked the picture of Sam into the pocket of his sweats, and picked up what was left of a very soggy ten-dollar bill.  
  
"Looks like you're buying breakfast, though."  
  
Sam reached down and picked up what was left of his ID and his driver's license, and kissed him softly. She was amazed that Jaffer was going to get away with this much damage with nothing more than what had to be the gentlest scolding Sam had ever heard. Obviously, Jack O'Neill was mush when it came to his puppy.  
  
"I'm driving, too, apparently."  
  
~*~  
  
The end! 


End file.
